


A Lesson in Toxicology

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020/21 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Friendship, Gen, Poisoning, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader is an agent of SHIELD posted to live next door to FitzSimmons and their daughter Alya to protect them. One day, after something goes wrong on a mission, they turn to Jemma for help.LOMB - N4: Jemma Simmons
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Reader
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020/21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Lesson in Toxicology

You barely made it onto the landing before Alya appeared from thin air and attached herself to you, her tiny arms stretched around yours leg in an excited hug. You picked her up and spun her around a few times, a joyous grin on her face as she lost herself to the dizziness.

When you finally set her down, you crouched on one knee and brushed the bright blonde hair from her face. “Alya, sweetie, can you tell me where mummy is?”

“She’s in the kitchen. Do you want to see my fish?”

A little nervously, remembering her desire last year to design her own, you smiled and allowed the young girl to lead you into her apartment. She opened the door with her hand print, a special security feature installed and designed by Fitz, and dragged you straight to her bedroom.

On the wall, as you entered, there were drawings of them with legs, in rainbow colours and even one with wings. Obviously she hadn’t yet given up the hope of designing her own. But there, in a very large fish tank by her bed, swam three brightly coloured fish – all recognisable species, which quelled your fears for now.

Alya climbed up onto her bed and pressed her fingertip to the glass, a gleeful expression on her face as she slid it across the length of the tank and the fish followed. Her unrestrained laughter filled the room and she squashed her nose up against the glass to get a closer look at her pets. “Aren’t they so clever?”

You smiled softly at the young girl, always cheered up by the general air of excitement and interest that she projected. Just like her parents, she was fascinated by everything and was already shaping up to be one of the brightest minds of her generation. You ruffled her hair and said, “They’re fabulous, Alya.”

“I want to teach them to speak.”

“If anyone can, it will be you, sweet girl.” Jemma stood in the doorway, watching her daughter with such adoration that she practically shone. She tore her attention away from Alya, who was debating with her teddy bear which language would be best to teach the fish, and beckoned you to follow her.

She offered you a drink and once you were sat at the kitchen table, a plate of chocolate biscuits between you, Jemma asked, “I heard you ask for me before you came in on the security cam. What can I do for you?”

“I have a favour to ask.”

Her calm expression faltered ever so slightly but Jemma hid it well by lifting her tea cup to her lips and taking a long, deliberate sip of tea. She raised a perfect eyebrow and said lightly, “Yes?”

“I might have done something stupid.”

“Oh, you didn’t get back together with Riley again?”

You shook your head but took the mention of your on again, off again ex as a sign from above not to reply to that text. It was better for everyone that you two stayed apart. Tapping your fingers on the side of your mug, you lowered your voice and said, “I might have poisoned someone. Two someones. Specifically the Smiths from downstairs.”

Jemma’s eyes widened almost comically. She set her tea cup down and pursed her lips, choosing her first question carefully. “How? And more importantly why?”

“I was given an assignment to copy a set of communications between their company and Roxxon. Agent Rodriguez has been tracking the sales of alien tech around the state and found a link to them. It’s all done on a private server and I needed time to break into their office and get online so slipped a little something into their coffee.”

“Wait. You’re an agent of SHIELD?” Jemma hissed, more surprised than angry. “Are you assigned to watch us? To watch Alya?”

You shrugged helplessly, genuinely having believed that she and Fitz knew. “I’m protection. That’s it. Director Mackenzie wanted someone around as a first line of defence, should anyone come for you, Fitz and Alya.”

“Well, I suppose that’s sweet of Mack but we really don’t need anyone else to look after us.”

“I’ll be sure to relay the message. But can we return to the poison issue, please.”

“Right. Of course. Well, how much did you give them?”

From your pocket, you pulled out an empty vial about the length and thickness of your thumb. “I split this between the coffees. One for each of the Smiths and then another two for their secretaries. I thought it would just make them a little sick but now I’m worried I might have given them too much.”

“What is it?”

“Uh… Poison?”

Jemma plucked the vial from your hand and sighed. She rose to her feet and pulled a metallic chest from out under the sink. Inside, there sat a selection of analytical devices, test tubes and beakers and other scientific equipment you couldn’t name but looked expensive. “Do they teach you nothing at the Academy any more? Toxic substances should be handled with precision and care.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, annoyed but without any real cause. After all, she was completely justified in her judgement. “I’m Communications, not Science and Tech.”

A small smile tugged at her lips as she set out her equipment, the deep set rivalry between divisions rearing its head even after so many years. “Ah. That explains it then. Where did you get the poison from?”

“Agent Morad left a few vials lying around the lab.”

“That would never have happened when Fitz and I were in charge.” Jemma handed you a pair of gloves and goggles then opened a kit of neatly – and, you noted spitefully, precisely labelled – tests. She proceeded to carefully rinse the vial with a clear solution and then pipetted it into ten test tubes.

Deemed too unskilled to help, you sank back in your chair and simply watched as she added new compounds to each tube. Only two changed colour. That was apparently enough for Jemma to draw a conclusion as she pulled off her gloves and smiled gently. “Luckily for you, what you took from Morad didn’t have anything serious in it. It’s an organic suspension of something rather than a heavy metal poison. No cyanonitrates or peroxides. You must have picked up the holding solution instead of the working sample. Chances are the worst you gave them was a bad stomach ache.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. You hadn’t accidentally killed two of your lead suspects. “Thank you, Jemma.”

Already cleaning the test tubes in her sink, not willing to leave them lying around for Alya to get her hands on them, Jemma said lightly, “Perhaps next time don’t try and poison your targets. There are other ways to get people out of an office, you know. A fire alarm, maybe.”

“That was too obvious.”

“And murdering them wasn’t?”

“Point taken. Seriously, though. Thank you.”

She waved your gratitude away. “It was nothing. Could you watch Alya tonight? Professor Jenny Gracia is giving a lecture tonight and Fitz was just dying to go.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Jemma dried her hands and hugged you, holding your shoulders as she pulled away. “No martial art drills this time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The look she shot you chilled you to the bones, clearly honed after years of working with the fearsome Agent May combined with motherhood. “Alya tried to show Fitz her roundhouse kick after the last time you babysat. She broke a lamp and the dining chair has a wonky leg now.”

“Even though that _definitely_ wasn’t me,” you said, suddenly wondering if every lie you told sounded this unconvincing. “I promise that there will be no more martial arts in this apartment tonight.”

Not entirely convinced but willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, always kind and forgiving, Jemma rolled her eyes and stuck on the kettle to make some fresh tea. As she busied herself, Alya crept in and grabbed your hand. She pulled you down and whispered, “Can we play spies tonight?”

You glanced up to her Jemma, distracted on the phone to Fitz as she confirmed their evening plans, and grinned. So you couldn’t do martial arts in their apartment but in your own? Finger to your lips, her eyes glittering at the shared secret, you whispered back, “Of course we can, sweetie.”


End file.
